Pannen beim Dreh
by Taiyu
Summary: Auch beim Dreh von Yami no Matsuei gab es Pannen ohne Ende, hier nur einige davon. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Würde mich sehr im Rückmeldung in Form von Reviews freuen. ^.^


Wir befinden uns im Kyoto Arc. Szene als Tsuzuki unter den Kirschbäumen liegt. Tatsumi kommt mit einem Tablett in der Hand an und stolpert, wobei er den Tee auf Tsuzuki verschüttet. Der springt schreiend auf: "HEEEEIIIISSSSSS!!!" Tatsumi: "Der schöne Tee.... der war doch so teuer!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene als Watari, Hisoka und Tsuzuki über den Steg in Kyoto gehen. Watari erzählt den beiden gerade etwas über die Stadt und dass er dort geboren wurde, als plötzlich die Planke unter ihm nachgibt und er ins Wasser fällt. Hisoka grinst: "Aber getauft bist du wohl noch nich." Hält eine Säge hoch. "Rache is Blutwurst!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND MEINE RACHE WIRD FÜRCHTERLICH SEIN!!" Gleiche Szene nur etwas später. Watari zeigt den beiden eine silberne Haarsträhne. Watari: "Ratet mal von wem die is!" Hisoka und Tsuzuki schaun sich ratlos an. Tsuzuki: "Also ich hab keinen Schimmer, du?" Hisoka zuckt nur die Schultern: "Nö!" Aus der Regie ist ein leises Flüstern zu hören: "Muraki!... Muraki!" Tsuzuki: "Was hast du gesagt, Muraki?" Dieser haut sich die Hand an die Stirn. "Meine Güte..... gerade jetzt hättest dus echt checken müssen!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! BIN ICH EIGENTLICH NUR VON SOLCHEN BLITZMERKERN UMGEBEN????" Gleiche Szene. Watari zeigt ihnen die Strähne. "Die wollte ich euch zeigen!" Hisoka genervt: "Ach, und das hättest du nich in Meifu machen können, oder wie?" Tsuzuki nickt zustimmend. Watari brüllt: "NEIN HÄTTE ICH NICHT WEILS SO IM DREHBUCH STEHT!!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! Wenigstens einer ders gelesen hat!" Maki und Mariko verlassen die Schule um nach Hause zu gehen. Maki: "Pass auf, gleich kommen die Geister raus!" Mariko blickt erschrocken nach oben und dort steht Muraki am Fenster und winkt. Beide schreien los. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! MURAKI ICH WINK DIR GLEICH AUCH MAL UND DANN BIST DU RAUS!!!" Gleiche Szene. Diesmal blickt Mariko nicht nach oben, sondern schaut sich ängstlich um. In diesem Moment kommen drei in Bettlaken gehüllte Gestalten aus den Büschen gesprungen und tanzen um die beiden herum. "BUUHUUUUHUUUUU!!!" Maki geht auf die drei zu und reißt ihnen die Laken runter. "Sehr witzig! Watari, Tsuzuki und Hisoka!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! NUR WEIL IHR DREI TOT SEID HEISST DAS NOCH LANGE NICH DASS IHR GEISTER SPIELEN DÜRFT!!!" Szene als Satomi sein künstliches Herz ausprobiert. Statt aufzuhören schlägt es einfach weiter. Satomi sieht sich irritiert um: "Kann mal einer das Ding abschalten?" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene als Muraki bei Oriya sitzt und dieser ihm einen Tee zubereitet. Muraki nippt an dem Tee und spuckt ihn im hohen Bogen wieder raus. "Scheiße, was is das denn für ne Pampe?" Oriya: "Du willst dich wohl unbeliebt machen, was?" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND ICH MACH MICH HIER AUCH GLEICH UNBELIEBT!!" Szene als Watari, Tsuzuki und Hisoka ihr Domizil suchen. Tsuzuki: "Hey Hisoka, soll ich dir deinen Rücken schrubben?" Muraki aus dem Hintergrund: "Oh ja, mir bitte auch!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! ICH SCHRUBB EUCH GLEICH WAS GANZ ANDERES!!" Gleiche Szene. Watari liest die Karte in seiner Hand. "Wir sind gleich da, nur noch hier rechts um die Ecke!" Als sie um besagte Ecke gehen, stehen sie plötzlich vor einem Bordell! Watari und Tsuzuki schaun verwirrt auf das Haus vor ihnen: "Bist du sicher, dass wir richtig sind?" Watari: "Tatsumi hat wohl keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut!" Hüstelt verlegen. Hisoka bricht in Gelächter aus. Watari dreht sich wütend um: "Du warst das!!" Hisoka unschuldig: "Nich gut?" Tsuzuki zähneknirschend: "Du mieser, kleiner Perversling!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND LASST EURE PERVERSITÄTEN ZU HAUSE!!!" Hisoka kommt vom Einkaufen. Statt vor der Treppe stehen zu bleiben, geht er einfach weiter. Muraki: "Saa, Bou...... !" Schaut sich irritiert um doch niemand ist da. "Ey!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! MÜSSEN WIR DA ERST EIN STOPPSCHILD HINSTELLEN???" Etwas später in der Szene. Muraki kommt die Treppe runter und Hisoka ein paar Schritte zurück. Muraki: "Du solltest aufpassen, wer diese Treppe runterfällt, wird in den nächsten drei Jahren sterben!" Prompt stolpert Muraki und fällt besagte Treppe runter. Hisoka zeigt lachend mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Shit happens!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND PASS AUF WO DU VOLLTROTTEL DEINE FÜSSE HINSETZT!!!" Noch ein wenig später. Hisoka stürmt wutentbrannt auf Muraki zu, der ihn am Arm packt und diesen auf Hisokas Rücken dreht - KNACK! "AU!! Du sollst ihn mir auf den Rücken drehn und nich brechen, du Baaaka!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene als Muraki und Tsuzuki sich gegenüber sitzen. Beide haben ein Tablett mit Essen vor sich stehn, doch Tsuzuki nimmt nichts. Muraki: ""Magst du nich?" Da fängt Tsuzuki an alles in sich hinein zu stopfen. "MJAM!" Muraki: "Du solltest das doch jetzt nich wirklich essen!" Tsuzuki: "Ich hab aber HUNGER!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND ZUM ESSEN IS DIE PAUSE DA!!" Etwas später in derselben Szene. Muraki hält Tsuzuki fest und schaut auf dessen rechtes Handgelenk: "Oh, wie ich sehe trägst du deine Uhr am linken Handgelenk! Liegt das etwa daran, dass du Rechtshänder bist oder an den Narben?" Tsuzuki: "Rechts is da, wo der Daumen links is!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND LERN ERSTMAL RECHTS UND LINKS ZU UNTERSCHEIDEN!!" Szene in Satomis Labor. Muraki und Satomi unterhalten sich, als plötzlich das Herz im Hintergrund wieder anfängt zu schlagen. Beide schauen irritiert auf das Organ im Glasbehälter. Satomi: "Wer hat gesagt, dass du jetzt wieder anfangen sollst zu schlagen?" Regisseur: "Cut!" Noch mal!" Szene als Muraki Satomi das Foto zeigt. Als Satomi auf das Foto, was eigentlich Tsuzuki zeigen sollte, schaut bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus und lässt das Bild fallen. Muraki hebt das Foto auf und betrachtet es - er wird blass als er sieht was es wirklich zeigt. Auf dem Bild ist er selbst in seiner Badewanne, mit rosanen Badehäubchen auf dem Kopf und einem kleinen, gelben Quietschentchen in der Hand. Tsuzuki und Hisoka stürmen aufs Set: "Wir wollen auch sehn, was da drauf is!" Muraki ist knallrot geworden. Tsuzuki: "Ach, das is dann wohl die weiche Seite an dir." Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND LASS DEINE PRIVATFOTOS ZU HAUSE!!!" Tsuzuki und Hisoka sitzen auf der Treppe im Kerzenlicht. Er erzählt Hisoka, dass Muraki das alles nur macht, um ihn endlich zu bekommen. Tsuzuki: "Wie viele tote Menschen müssen noch sterben?" Das gesamte Set bricht in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Tsuzuki: "Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?" Hisoka : "Hast du schon mal nen toten Menschen sterben sehn?" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene als Muraki mit seiner Karte die Tür zu seinem unterirdischen Labor öffnen will. Er liest die Karte ein, doch die Tür bleibt verschlossen. Wütend hämmert er darauf ein. "EY! LASST MICH REIN DA!!!" Auf einmal ist von drinnen Sakis Stimme zu hören: "Nänänänänänä! Ätschi bätsch!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND SAKI SIEH ZU DASS DU WIEDER IN DEIN MARMELADENGLAS VERSCHWINDEST!!" Hisoka hat einen Alptraum mit Tsuzuki. Schweißgebadet wacht er auf und sieht auf das Bett neben sich - wo ein Inu- Tsuzuki vor sich hin schnarcht. Hisoka: "EY Baaaka! Da solltest du jetzt eigentlich nich mehr liegen!" Tsuzuki verschlafen: "Ich komm gleich Mami, noch fünf Minuten!" Hisoka: "WAAASSS???" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! WIR SPIELN HIER NICH MUTTER VATER KIND!!" Szene nach dem Gespräch zwischen Hisoka und Tsuzuki. Watari taucht schwebend über ihnen auf. "Ooooi! Tsuzuki! Boon!" Da reißt plötzlich das Seil, an dem er hängt und er fällt ins Wasser. Wieder fängt Hisoka an zu grinsen. "Wozu Scheren doch gut sein können!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! ICH SCHNEID DIR AUCH GLEICH MAL WAS AB!!!" Szene als Hisoka in der Badewanne sitzt. Tsuzuki hält mit einem Rohr, durch das er pustet, das Feuer in Gang damit das Wasser warm bleibt. Er pustet zu doll und man hört Hisoka nur noch schreien. "AUAAAA!!! BAAKAAA!!! DU SOLLST MICH NICH KOCHEN!!" Tsuzuki in seiner Inu-Form ganz kleinlaut: "Gomen, Soka-chan! Das war keine Absicht!" Hisoka: "Stimmt, es war HEISS!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene auf dem Markt. Tsuzuki ist so darin vertieft endlich mal was zu treffen am Schießstand, dass er die Hilfeschreie der Mädchen nicht hört. Hisoka versucht verzweifelt ihn da wegzubringen - allerdings erfolglos. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! NEHMT IHM ENDLICH DAS GEWEHR WEG!!!" Szene als sie Muraki mit seinen drei Monstervögeln gegenüber stehen. Tsuzuki kniet am Boden und wartet auf Tatsumi, der ihm jedoch nicht den Gefallen tut zu erscheinen. Watari macht sich auf die Suche nach Tatsumi und entdeckt diesen auf der Toilette. Tatsumi: "Hau ab! Ich hab Durchfall!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Etwas später in derselben Szene. Tatsumi hat Muraki mit seiner Schattenmagie attackiert und dieser sollte nun eigentlich unter dem Vorwand sein Mantel wäre dreckig das Geschehen verlassen, stattdessen bleibt er einfach da. Tsuzuki kleinlaut: "Du solltest doch jetzt gehn, dein Mantel is doch dreckig!" Muraki: "Wegen dem einen Staubkrümel mach ich doch keinen Aufstand!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! ICH MACH HIER AUCH GLEICH MAL AUFSTAND!!" Szene in der Schule. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi und Watari haben sich als Lehrer an der Schule von Mariko angemeldet, während Hisoka als Schüler auftritt. Tsuzuki lehrt Geschichte in Marikos und Hisokas Klasse und berichtet aus der Meiji Ära. Kurz bevor er allen erzählt, dass er dort geboren ist, wirft ihm Hisoka ein Buch ins Gesicht und statt böse zu werden, bricht er zusammen mit den anderen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! DIR WIRD DAS LACHEN NOCH VERGEHEN!!!" Gleiche Szene. Schülerin: "Sensei, Sie haben aber merkwürdige Geschichten auf Lager!" Tsuzuki: "Natürlich hab ich das, schließlich bin ich in der Meiji Ära geboren worden!" Da fällt ihm auf, dass ihm kein Buch ins Gesicht geflogen kam und wirft einen Blick auf Hisoka, der verträumt aus dem Fenster schaut. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! HISOKA ICH WERDE ZU DEINEM SCHLIMMSTEN ALPTRAUM WENN DU NICHT AUFPASST!!" Gleiche Szene. Hisoka hat mit dem Buch nach Tsuzuki geworfen und auch getroffen. Er steht vor ihm und knackt mit seinen Fingerknochen. Tsuzuki, der das nicht hören kann hält sich die Ohren zu. "Aaah, hör auf!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND FÜR DEN NÄCHSTEN VERSUCH STECK DIR GEFÄLLIGST EIN PAAR OHROPAX IN DIE OHREN!!!" Szene in Murakis Erinnerungen. Saki bedroht Muraki, von Hisoka dargestellt, mit dem Schwert. Kurz bevor er zuschlagen kann, schießt der Diener - trifft jedoch Muraki anstelle seines Bruders. Diener: "Ups, daneben!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL ZIEL GEFÄLLIGST!!" Szene mit Muraki und Saki im Keller der Schule. Wütend schlägt Muraki auf das Glas, in dem Sakis Kopf hängt - KLIRR! Muraki: "Ups, war ich das etwa?" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! JA DAS WARST DU UND DAS GLAS BEZAHLST DU VON DEINER GAGE!!" Gleiche Szene nur etwas später. Muraki verfällt in wahnsinniges Gelächter und hört nicht wieder auf. Regisseur springt auf und stopft Muraki den Mund: "Schon besser! Cut! Noch mal!" Szene in der Schule. Nachdem Tsuzuki sich beim Umblättern in den Finger geschnitten hat und zum Krankenzimmer gegangen ist, um sich ein Pflaster zu holen. Er macht die Tür auf, sieht Muraki - "Och nö!" - und macht sie gleich wieder zu!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! UND DU GEHST DA JETZT REIN!!!" Gleiche Szene. Tsuzuki öffnet die Tür und stockt. Muraki sitzt mit herunter gelassenen Hosen, onanierend auf dem Stuhl und stöhnt: "Ooooh, Tsuzuki, jaaaa!" Da sieht er genau diesen in der Tür stehen. Muraki: "Ups, Pause schon vorbei!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! BEHALT DEINE SEXUELLEN FANTASIEN FÜR DICH!!!" Szene zwischen Muraki und Satomi. Muraki: "Your research is to give life to others - my research is to get my hands on Tsuzuki-san!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! AND YOUR RESEARCH IS TO KILL!!!" Szene Tsuzuki und Hisoka in der Bar. Tsuzuki bekommt wieder ein neues Glas mit Alkohol, doch bevor er es trinken kann, nimmt Hisoka es ihm weg. Hisoka: "Du hattest genug, gib her!" Trinkt es aus und fällt vom Stuhl. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Resigniert: "Kleine Kinder und Alkohol..... das wars für heute!" Gleiche Szene nur etwas später. Tsuzuki: "Ich bin kein Mensch....!" Rennt aus der Bar raus. Hisoka läuft ihm hinterher, allerdings in die falsche Richtung. Tatsumi aus dem Hintergrund: "Ey! Andere Seite!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Gleiche Szene. Hisoka läuft Tsuzuki hinterher, diesmal in die richtige Richtung. Doch plötzlich rutscht er aus und fällt auf die Nase., er ist über und über mit Schnee bedeckt. Tsuzuki: "Oh wie süß, ein kleiner Schneemann!" Hisoka: "URUSAI!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!!" Etwas später in derselben Szene. Tsuzuki liegt in Hisokas Schoß unter einem Steinbogen. Plötzlich fällt Mariko neben ihnen in den Schnee. Keiner der beiden kümmert sich drum, beide schlafen. Regisseur durch sein Megafon: "CUT!! NOCH MAL!!" Szene als Tsuzuki von "Mariko" angegriffen wird. Eigentlich hätte jetzt Suzaku ungebeten auftauchen und ihn retten sollen, stattdessen steht plötzlich Riko vor ihm: "Komm ich jetzt in Fernsehen?" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! NEIN!!!" Szene als Tsuzuki austickt und Suzaku ihn beschützt. Tatsumi hält Hisoka von hinten fest, dieser tritt einmal nach hinten und trifft! Tatsumi geht prustend in die Knie. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene als Satomis Leiche gefunden wurde. Auf einmal ist ein herzhaftes Niesen unter der Decke zu hören. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! GESUNDHEIT!!!" Szene kurze Zeit später auf der Brücke. Hisoka hat bereits aufgegeben Tsuzuki jemals wieder zusehen. Tatsumi: "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Er wird immer in unserer Erinnerung bleiben, solange wir denken können!" Tsuzuki fällt in Inu-Form Tatsumi um den Hals. "Ich wusste doch, dass ihr mich liebt!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene: Kampf zwischen Oriya und Hisoka. Hisoka läuft mit erhobenem Schwert auf Oriya zu, der einfach einen Schritt zur Seite geht und Hisoka in die Büsche laufen lässt. Oriya: "Hähähähä!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! Womit hab ich das verdient??" Gleiche Szene. Nachdem Hisoka Oriya getroffen hat. Ein paar Haare fliegen davon. Oriya : "Mein wunderschönes Haupthaar! Du hast meine Frisur ruiniert!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! WER HAT DIESES WEICHEI ENGAGIERT???" Szene im Keller der Schule. Tsuzuki hat Touda gerufen, damit dieser ihn von seinen Leiden erlöst. Er sitzt vor der riesigen Schlange, die plötzlich einen Megarülps loslässt. Erschrocken hält sich Touda seine Schwanzspitze vor den Mund: "Ups! Hab gerade gegessen!" Tsuzuki sitzt nur da und fächert sich Luft zu. Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! WENN DU DAS NOCH MAL MACHST!!" Touda dreht sich um: "Was dann???" Regisseur kleinlaut: "Nichts! Ehehe." Szene als Hisoka in die Flammen springen will um Tsuzuki zu retten. Tatsumi: "Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht... sind für den Hisoka nicht!" Dieser wirft einen giftigen Blick über Schulter: "Wat heb wi gröhlt, wat heb wi lacht." Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!" Szene als Hisoka Tsuzuki um den Hals fällt. Er bittet ihn: "Existiere für mich!" Plötzlich wird Hisoka zur Seite gerissen und Muraki wirft sich Tsuzuki an den Hals. "EXISTIERE FÜR MIIICH!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal! IN DIESER SZENE HAST DU NIX VERLOREN!!!" Szene im Krankenzimmer in Meifu. Wakaba hat Tsuzuki einen Pfirsichkuchen gebracht, den dieser nun dankbar verzehrt. Dabei vergisst er, dass er eigentlich nach draußen zu Hisoka sollte. Auf einmal hört man dessen Stimme von draußen: "Baaaka!!" Regisseur: "Cut! Noch mal!!" 


End file.
